You Own My Heart
by TeamSethGroupie17
Summary: Chin/OC...Chin and Kono's best friend Lucy Meyer is back in town. As drama unfolds and Lucy's life is put in danger, can Chin save Lucy, the girl he's loved for years?
1. Back to Hawaii

**A/N: So I was watching Hawaii Five-0 a few days ago and I saw sexy Chin Ho Kelly and Sharon (the little voice in my head who lives there rent-free) said "You have to write about Chin" and so, here I am, putting off valuable school work to bring you my latest multi-chapter fic. The only character I own is Lucy Meyer; she is a beast. I miiight have tweaked the ages around, but other than that, I think that's about it. Chin is 30 and Kono and Lucy are 28. Hope that clears up any confusion throughout the story. Alright, as always, I own NOTHING (Although, I totally wish I owned Chin. Sexxayness! ). Enjoy! Comments, questions and/or errors, let me know! Love you guys! **

You Own My Heart

Prologue: Back to Hawaii

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. I was moving back to Hawaii! Granted, it was because my life in New York was I danger, but still: I was excited! It had been 10 years since I'd seen any of my old friends. I especially missed Kono. We were as close as sisters. Growing up, she'd always had my back and I always had hers. When I moved to New York to attend NYU at 18, we had promised to stay in touch. Surprisingly, we had. So when I called her two months ago to tell her my life was in danger, she automatically told me I could stay with her. I knew there was a reason I had missed life in Hawaii.

I'd also missed Chin. Chin Ho Kelly. Kono's cousin, my second best friend, and the guy I'd liked since we were little. Yeah, he was two years older than Kono and me, but whatever. He would still hang with us because Kono was his favorite cousin. I didn't really care; as long as he was there, I felt safe.

As I boarded the flight headed to Hawaii, I mentally promised myself that I was not going to let my feelings for Chin get in the way of our friendship. Life was going to go back to the way it was when we were a crew. Yes, I still had that childish dream, but I didn't care. Just so long as everything turned out okay, I could live with it.

The second I stepped off the plane, though, all of those promises flew out the door as I searched for Kono. It wasn't Kono I found, though. Searching around the terminal, I found the one person I'd never expected and wasn't yet ready to see.

I slowly walked up to him, trying incredibly hard not to show the fact that I was totally flustered.

"Chin!" I said smiling as I hugged him. "What's up?" I asked, looking into his coal-colored eyes.

"Nothing. It's been a while." He smiled, but something seemed different about him.

"I know. New York's been fun. How's Hawaii been since I left?"

"Hm, what answer do you want?"

"How about…something weird?" I asked, barely controlling my laughter.

"Well, the aliens have taken over, I now hate coffee, and you have to come over and meet my new boyfriend!"

I burst out laughing. Chin could always make me laugh, even when I was feeling down. "Which one is the truth?" I asked, knowing none of them were. It was our little game we played all the time back when I was 16 and he was 18.

"Pick one," he challenged.

"Aliens. Definitely aliens," I responded stoically.

"Why?"

"You could never hate coffee ever, and you've always been a chick magnet for as long as I've known you." I smirked, trying hard not to laugh again.

He sighed. "You got me. Aliens have taken over. I tried to stop them but they almost vaporized me."

I mock-gasped. "Poor Chin. Did you tell your heroic story to some hot chick yet?"

"His face became serious, but his eyes were laughing. "I told you, didn't I?"

"Haha, puh-lease," I rolled my eyes. "I tell you this truthfully, you try that on anybody else but me and it's not gonna work."

"You suck, Lucy."

"Eh. I just tell it like it is." I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him.

"C'mon. I gotta go back to work and you're coming with me." He picked up my bags and walked outside as I attempted to follow him.

Shielding my eyes from the scorching sun, I easily found Chin. He was loading y bags into the trunk of a white Subaru. "What happened to your super-awesome Ducati?" I asked, pretending to pout.

"This is Kono's car. The bike's parked at HPD."

"Oh, thank God! I think would've died if you'd sold it!" I gasped dramatically, holding my hand over my head.

He smiled at me. "I know."

I laughed and got into the passenger seat.

…

It only took us 15 minutes to get to HPD. I vaguely remembered Kono mentioning that Chin had become part of the force soon after I left.

Walking into HPD, I felt strange. My body told me that something bad was going to happen. Chin looked over at me and murmured, "You'll be fine. Nothing bad can happen; I'm here."

I smiled up at him and leaned into him. "Thanks," I whispered back.

When we walked into the office, the first person I immediately spotted was Kono. "KONO!" I exclaimed, running over to hug her.

"LUCY! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know! Life sucked without you!"

We laughed and talked as though I hadn't been gone for 10 years. "So," she asked quietly, "are you and Chin ever going to get together?"

I giggled. "Kono, you make me laugh!"

"What?" Chin asked.

"Kono asked if we're ever going to get together," I replied.

"Yes, and I'm still waiting on that response," she responded feigning impatience.

I sighed. Kono could be relentless when it came to relationships and impending relationships. "Me and Chin?" I asked, pointing to myself and Chin. "Never." For some reason Chin shifted away from me, making me upset. I didn't feel as safe.

"Hey," a hot, muscled guy said as he walked into the conference room.

"Hell-oh!" I said, pretending to be sexy.

"I'm Steve," hot muscle-y guy said.

"Really? My butt's name is Steve!" I replied, barely able to contain my laughter.

The look on his face was priceless! He looked shocked and speechless, all at the same time. I couldn't help it—I laughed. I laughed like I hadn't laughed in years. It felt so good to be happy. It had been a while. I'm not sure if it was being back in Hawaii or being with Chin. I'm gonna have to go with the latter option, mainly because being here with Chin has made me feel more like myself than I have in 10 years.


	2. Change of Plans

**A/N: Here's Chapter 1 or 2 (depending on how you look at it)! Thanks to sphekie for reviewing! As always, I own NOTHING! Too bad, 'cuz owning Chin would be awesome! haha. Anyway, enjoy! RnR, if you want.**

Chapter 1 (or 2): Change of Plans

"Hey, Steve," Chin said, pulling him into a man-hug. I rolled my eyes. Guys, they were so weird.

I cleared my throat loudly. "Yo," I said, "introduce me to Steve, Chin."

"Any magic words, Luce?" Chin asked, ruffling my hair.

"Ah! You bitch!" I yelled, slapping his hand.

"Nope. Those aren't the magic words."

"Damn. How about, 'Chin sucks; Lucy rocks!' ?" I asked, laughing.

"Nope. You lose!" He crossed his arms over his chest. For a second, I was uber-tempted to stare at his body but Sharon—the little voice who lives in my head rent-free—said no. So I didn't…well, I peeked a little, but I don't think he noticed.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I quickly passed by Chin and moved over to Steve. Holding out my fist, I said, "What's up? I'm Lucy, Kono and Chin's bestest friend."

Bumping my fist, he replied, "Steve McGarrett."

"Nice. I vaguely remember you from Honolulu High," I said. "I think I thought you were hot."

Steve chuckled. "I think I remember you, too. Lucy Meyer, right? You were the weird one who would always run up and down the hallways screaming, 'Chin Chin! Where's my Chinny Chin Chin?'"

I laughed. "I could never find Chin anywhere! And I loved embarrassing him." Looking over at Chin, I noticed his face was turning red. "Still do, actually."

Another guy walked into the room. He was shorter than Steve and kind of looked like an overgrown monkey.

"Hey," I said to the new guy in the room, "You Max?"

"Uh, no. I'm Danny. Max is down in the morgue."

"Oh, okay. I wanna meet him 'cuz Kono talks like he's a god or something."

"Lucy!" Kono hissed, making the "you're so dead" gesture on her neck.

"Uh, oops. Sorry guys. My bad. What's new?" I asked turning to Chin.

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "You're insane!"

"Bitch!" I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him. "Well, I'm gonna go head over to Kono's place so I can crash. This jet-lag shit sucks."

"Uh yeah. About that. Luce?"

Shit. That was Kono's I-hate-to-break-it-to-you-but… voice. I sighed. "I can't stay at your place can I, Kono?"

"Sorry, but no. My aunt's coming to stay with me for a few weeks, but Chin has so nicely volunteered to let you stay with him."

"When did I agree to let the crazy stay with me?" Chin whined, but I knew he was just arguing with Kono just to argue.

"Uh, two seconds ago, cousin, and I thank you."

Chin sighed and looked at me. "I guess you can stay with me…" he said, dragging it out as though I was some kind of burden.

"Aw, Chin-Chin. It's so nice of you to let me stay with you!" I exclaimed, dramatically hugging him.

"Alright, loser," he said. "Let's go."

"Bye guys! I'll be back," I said in my best Terminator-esque voice.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Luce. We seriously need to do something about your wardrobe."

I sighed, annoyed. "Okay, Kono. Whatever." Kono had always thought I had horrible taste in clothes. Back when I lived in Hawaii, she was always taking me shopping. Thanks to her, I was the most fashionable girl at Honolulu High, second only to Kono.

I couldn't wait to see what Chin's house looked like. It'd be fun staying with him. As we walked into the sun, I promised myself I wasn't going to do anything about my attraction to Chin…


	3. Sleepytime

**A/N: I'm back! Here's 2/3, however you wanna look at it. Summer's almost here, which means more updates sooner! Yay! You all should be sooo happy! As always, don't own much, just…well, let's see here…the first three seasons of Gossip Girl, which is about it…fail. Anyway, here's 2/3! Have to warn you, I miiight have changed the ages of the characters. I wasn't sure how comfortable I felt about writing about 40ish-yr-olds getting it on, so I made Chin and Lucy 30. This makes Steve about 28, and totally disregard the fact that Chin worked for Steve's dad and blah blah blah. Reviews are cool, feel free to drop one. Enjoy! ~TSG17**

Chapter 3: Sleepytime

Chin's POV

We walked out into the hot Hawaiian sun. Lucy looked around, admiring the scenery. "Wow, I totally forgot how awesome it is here!" She cried, spinning around.

I laughed. "You're crazy, I hope you know that."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Of course I do. And you're annoying. I hope you know that."

I shook my head. "I guess you haven't suddenly decided to be nice to me, now have you?"

She pretended to think for a second, then frantically shook her head. "Nope. Better luck next time!"

We laughed and I unlocked Kono's car. She called out "SHOTGUN!"

"You do realize we're the only two people in the car, right?"

"Sure, if you don't believe in ghosts," she responded, shooting me a creepy look.

I rolled my eyes. "You've never believed in ghosts! Why start now?"

"Eh. I've been bored. Life gets annoying when you don't have annoying people like you to talk to." She grinned as I started the car.

"Thanks for the kind words," I said sarcastically.

"Anytime," she replied, looking around. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat in this thing, would you?"

I laughed. "You'd have to ask Kono. It's her car."

"Balls! Oh well, I'll raid your fridge when we get to your place."

I groaned. "No, please don't. That means I'll have to actually go food shopping sometime!"

"Don't worry. I'll do it for you, Whiny!" She laughed, punching me in the arm.

"Ow! You're lucky you're a girl," I threatened.

"Oooh, look at little Chinny-Chin-Chin. Trying to be all Mr. Scary!" She giggled and then became somber. "I'm tired," she said, yawning.

"Almost there," I said, but she was already asleep.

I know it's a bit creepy, but I took the time to study her. Personality-wise, she hadn't grown up at all, but in the looks department, hell yeah. She was still thin, but she had gotten taller. She was almost 5'7" now, almost matching me at my 5'9".

Hell, I'd missed her so much. Granted, she'd only been gone ten years, but it felt like a lifetime. I'd missed her smile, her laugh; even the crazy way she acted all the time. Lucy Anne Meyer was a force to be reckoned with, and not even I was demented enough to fight her. I thought back to the times we had been close. She was the head cheerleader, I was the all-star quarterback. Everyone had told us we should have gone out; we'd even won the "Should've Been Together But Never Were" Senior Superlative.

After we graduated, things changed. Lucy went off to New York for some sort of music degree, and I stayed here in Hawaii to be a cop like the rest of my family. I hadn't heard from her while she was away, but she and Kono talked all the time. Thanks to Kono, I was mostly caught up with her life and what happened these past ten years. The one thing my cousin refused to share with me, however, was the reason why Lucy was so suddenly back in Hawaii after ten years.

As I pulled in to the driveway, I sighed. It was time to wake up Lucy. More than likely, I was going to get my head bitten off, but I had to go back to work. There was an intense case that seemed to have no end to the brutal murders and Steve and the team needed my help. "Lucy," I whispered in what I hoped was a soothing voice, "time to get up." I nudged her and she moaned.

"Dick," she muttered to me. I just laughed.

"C'mon loser. Time for sleep. You can sleep in my bed." I got out of the car and opened her door as she groggily got up.

"Mm, okay." She yawned and opened one eye. "Hurry up. I wanna go sleep." She rubbed her eyes as if she was a three-year-old instead of a thirty-year-old.

I quickly grabbed her bags from the trunk and made my way over to Lucy who was leaning against the doorframe, sleeping soundly. "C'mon Luce. Inside."

"Okay," she muttered sleepily.

I dropped her bags down in the hallway and led her down the hall to my bedroom. "Here you go," I said, hugging her.

"Okay. Thanks Chin." She smiled up at me. "I sleepy."

"I know. G'night."

"Night."

I looked at my watch: only 3pm. It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Sooo….Lucy sounded a bit like a drugged-out kid there. My bad. You can scream at my muse in a review. **


	4. Fear

A/N: Hello again, fellow Hawaii 5-0 watchers/ readers of fanfiction. Now that school is officially over (gonna be a senior this year, Ohmigod!) I will definitely be posting at a more consistent rate. For now, read Chapter 4, drop a review, and wait for Chapter 5. As always, DISCLAIMED! The only cool thing I own is…well, nothing, but whatever. Any mistakes about NY are mine; I've never been so bear with me on this adventure. Enjoy! ~TSG17

Chapter 4: Fear

_I was walking through the streets of New York, admiring the scenery. Cars whizzed by me, horns honked, people hurried along. Typical for the city I'd been living in for almost ten years. New York was finally starting to feel like home, but I knew that Hawaii was always going to be my safe-haven. _

_Suddenly, I was yanked into an alley by a muscled man who, judging from the tattoos, was part of Adam Jonston's crew. "What d'you want?" I hissed, as the pain in my arm became noticeable._

"_Jonston wants you to do him a favor."_

_I grimaced as the pain decided to make my arm to numb. "No. I'm done doing favors for him."_

_He smiled a horribly insane smile that struck fear into me. "Well then, it looks like your life's going to get a lot harder." He leaned in close and I could smell the scent of ick on him. "You should be glad I don't have my piece with me. Otherwise, you'd be dead." He laughed and let go of my arm. Five seconds later, he vanished, leaving me shaking._

It was then that I woke up, scared out of my mind. Sweat dripped down my back and my top felt too heavy. I looked around, admiring Chin's bedroom. The walls were a light shade of green, giving the room a calm feeling. On his nightstand was a picture of him and the one woman I'd ever despised. They were smiling on their wedding day. _So they finally did it? _I thought to myself. The sharp pain in my heart told me that this getting-over-Chin-thing was gonna be harder than I thought.

After my residual fear left, I got up to pee. It took me a few seconds to find the bathroom. In my defense, the last time I'd seen Chin, he was still living with his parents when we were 20 so for him to have his own place was a little bit new to me.

I eventually wandered into the kitchen and quickly scanned his fridge. A carton of milk, some bacon, and a loaf of bread greeted me. I laughed to myself as I avoided all the items. It seemed to me that I was going to have to go shopping for food. After diligent searching, I did manage to find a box of pasta. Jumping up and down in excitement, I went to find a pot to boil this shit in. when it was finally done, I sat down at his dining room table and flipped through the papers that were lying there. Junk mail, more junk mail, and a case file. Curious, I picked it up and opened it. The face from my recent nightmares stared back at me. Adam Jonston, it seemed, was in Hawaii. In a matter of seconds, the fear overcame me again, and I found myself shaking. God, I wished Chin was here. This fear was all-consuming, evil, and it made me feel incredibly weak. As its power overtook me, I began to cry. Deep, heaving sobs wracked my body, leaving my out of breath and gasping for air. I couldn't seem to shake Adam Jonston. The bastard had been after me for what seemed like ever. Every day for the past five years, I'd had to watch my back every time I walked down the street, hoping no one was following me. Every day for the past five years, I'd had to lock my apartment five times every night, hoping no one was going to kill me in the middle of the night.

The sobs took over again, and when it was finally over, I fell asleep with my head on the file of Adam Jonston.

Ten years before, Chin had been there to drown out the fear. Ten years later, I wondered if he would still drown out the fear even after he found out what I'd done…


	5. Bad Vibes

**A/N: So, as to a recent review/comment, I will try my best to make everyone sound like mature adults. We shall see how this goes. Let me know if I'm doing okay or not (I'm only 16 so this is going to be somewhat of an adventure). As always, Disclaimed! Enjoy! ~TSG17**

Chapter 5: Bad Vibes

Chin's P.O.V.

I came home at nine and found Lucy sleeping on the kitchen table, a bowl of half-eaten soup next to her, and a case file under her. Dread filled me. There was only one case file sitting on that table and it was about Adam Jonston. Kono had informed me that Jonston was part of the reason that Luce came back, but I hadn't believed her. Now, I did. Lucy stirred in her sleep and mumbled something. I leaned in closer to hear what it was she had said, but I couldn't catch it. Not wanting to wake her, I turned around and began to walk towards the bathroom. It'd been a stressful day, and I needed a good shower to cool off and forget about all the horrors I'd seen on the job today.

Just as I was about to undress, Lucy screamed. It was a scream of terror, pure and utter terror. I raced through the house and was kneeling next to her in record time. Fear shot through me, but I pushed it back—I had to remain calm.

"Lucy? Lucy!" I shouted, shaking her. Sweat clung to her face, and she was shivering violently.

She opened her eyes and whispered, "He's here."

"Who's here, Lucy? Who?" I asked. The fear was starting to take over.

"Him," she replied, tears streaming down her face as she pointed to Adam Jonston's photo in the case file. "Him."

"Shh, shh. It's okay," I answered, bringing my voice down to a whisper. I held her close as she cried.

"He's coming for me!" She said in between sobs.

"You'll be fine," I said soothingly, stroking her hair. The fear was practically radiating off of her in waves. A part of me wondered what she had done in New York to get Jonston to come after her.

"No, I won't!" She screamed, and clutched me tighter.

I held her in my arms for what seemed to be hours, until she calmed down. "You're safe now," I whispered as I felt her fall back to sleep in my arms. Slowly, I carried her down the hallway, back to my bed. She slept safely next to me. I held her, feeling myself sink back into the comfort of having my best friend back.

Over the next few days, we established some sort of routine: I would go to work and come home just in time for dinner. Lucy got a job working for Kamekona. He saw her once when we went to get shaved ice two days ago, and instantly asked her to work for him. He'd said something along the lines of, "It'll help us bring in more customers, brah!" When I'd given him a strange look. I had tried to talk Luce out of it, but she insisted that she get some sort of job, saying that she'd be in Hawaii for a while. I took that as a good sign that I would have some more time to reconnect with my old friend. She'd had some sort of secret life when she was gone in New York, and, if I was honest, I wanted to know more about it. I needed to gather more information as to why Jonston was after her, and I needed it fast.

Today was different, though. Something had felt off the entire day the second I left my house, Lucy waving at me with her ridiculous "Kamekona Shaved Ice" T-shirt on. Everything felt dark, even though the sun was shining brightly, and the high was expected to reach over 100º today. I exited HQ for the day at around 4:30—a bit earlier than usual, but Lucy had said she had a surprise for dinner and I wasn't exactly going to miss that—and, as I had just turned on my bike, my phone rang.

"Kelly," I answered, noticing the words 'Steve McGarrett' flash across my screen.

"Chin, it's Steve. I've got some bad news."

That feeling deep in my gut resurfaced, and panic rose inside of me, as I calmly responded with, "What?"

"Chin, Lucy's been abducted."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie, but I couldn't resist. The next few chapters will be dark and intense, so if anyone is uncomfortable with that, just skip over the upcoming chapters. Leave your thoughts in the lovely Review section, below. ~TSG17**


	6. The Darkness

**A/N: So, first off, I would like to let everyone know that these next few chapters are going to be incredibly dark and horrible. I would like to warn everyone now that things are going to get really horrible for Lucy. I will also like to point out that I (somewhat) know what I'm writing about. When I was doing our school's version of Beauty and the Beast, I was Chip and sat in a box for 3 hours every practice. It was awful, and that experience is what prompted me to write this story (and especially these chapters). Anyway, dark and horrible. That's all I'm going to say. Disclaimed.**

**Now, prepare to enter the darkness…**

_**Chapter 6: The Darkness**_

_**Lucy…**_

I woke up in complete and utter darkness. It seemed I was in a cramped space, seeing as how I couldn't extend my legs past a foot. When I sat up straight, I knocked my head on the top of whatever I was in. With my arms outstretched, I gauged that my prison was only about three feet wide by 5 feet long by 3 feet tall. Instantly, my intense claustrophobia kicked in, and I began to panic. I forced myself to take deep breaths. Slow, deep gulps of air. I felt around for an opening of some sort, but was unable to find one. Closing my eyes in defeat, I attempted to remember what had happened just hours—or what I thought was hours—ago.

_I was working at Kamekona's Ice Shack. It was busy, as usual, and Kamekona let me off for my lunch break at exactly noon, just like he had the days before. I told him I was going to take a little more than a half hour, which he okayed. I'd just ordered some fried chicken from one of my old favorites from back in the day. I sat down on a bench across from Five-Oh HQ. I thought about going in and saying hello to everyone but decided against it. _

_After relaxing for far too long, I walked back to Kamekona's. The last thing I remember was getting pushed into an alleyway; a cloth drenched in chloroform pressed over my mouth. Then I woke up here._

I shivered as a burst of cold air somehow penetrated my prison. I glanced up into the darkness that had been replaced with light and a hand. "Here." A gruff voice spoke, and a paper plate of something that smelled like food was placed in front of my crossed legs. The top closed once again and I heard the distinct _click_ of a padlock shutting, followed by the _thump_ of it hitting the box.

My gaze returned back to whatever was on the plate. I bent down to sniff it; the scent of something akin to grilled cheese hit me. I didn't know when my next meal was going to be, so I ate it. Seconds after consuming the entire sandwich, I began to feel drowsy. I uttered one word to myself before I drifted off into sleep again.

"Sedative."

_**Chin…**_

The dazed feeling of 'this can't be true' had worn off to panic hours ago. My best friend was missing. We were already 16 hours into the case, and I was on edge. As an ex-cop, I knew that the first 24-48 hours were the most critical. With a quarter of that time already gone, I was losing patience.

I stood on the beach, staring at Kamekona's Shaved Ice truck. A vision of Lucy came to me; her long hair flowing as she jogged to her rented car. Steve, Danny, and Kono were busy tracking down Lucy's last whereabouts after Kamekona's. "Hey, McGarrett?" I called over to my old partner's son.

"Yeah, Chin?" He replied, bending down to look at something in the sand.

"Rental cars have Lo-Jack now, don't they?" I asked, an idea forming in my mind.

Steve caught my eye and I instantly knew that he had caught onto my idea. "Go put out an APB on her car. It might turn up something."

I nodded, a spark igniting over the simmering flame of hope that had extinguished ages ago. I knew that I couldn't let this one possible lead detract from the rest of the evidence the kidnapper had left behind. Glancing around, I noticed that nothing made sense. Lucy was taken in broad daylight. Someone _must_ have seen her. Kamekona was talking to Kono; the both of them looked as distressed as I felt. Kamekona had one hand covering his face, and I realized that he was in tears. My heart clenched painfully. Lucy had managed to win the heart of Kamekona; granted, anyone who talked to Kamekona became his friend, but that wasn't the point. I was glad Lucy had realized that Hawaii was where she truly belonged. She belonged in Hawaii with her friends and family.

_Okay, focus, Chin._ I told myself. Lucy hasn't been found yet. Danny came up to me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Chin? It seems that Lucy stopped over at the fried chicken place across from HQ."

My blood ran cold yet again. Then I snapped. "She was taken right out from under us?" Everyone within earshot turned to look at me, but I was beyond caring right now. My best friend had been taken right in front of HQ! Danny was the bearer of bad news, and therefore, the object of my frustration, guilt, and everything else that I had bottled up inside since this had happened. "How come no one saw it? Was anyone watching the building? God, why is everyone so incompetent around here?" Glancing around, I noticed the look of shock, pity, and pain etched on my cousin's face. Steve was quickly rushing over to me, determination and pity in his features. Danny, two inches away from me looked tortured with grief and pity. "I _really_ don't want nor do I need your pity!" I shouted at them. I was furious. This was not supposed to happen to anyone, and it was happening to Lucy. Everyone seemed to be handling me differently, gently, as if I was going to break any second. "And you," I said, pointing to Steve, who was now next to Danny. "This should not have happened! Are you slacking off? Your father wouldn't have liked it." I watched my blow hit its mark; Steve's face went from determination to rage in a matter of seconds.

"Chin Ho Kelly!" He shouted, grabbing my shoulders. The rage had now been replaced with worry. "Go home, get some sleep. Come back in a few hours with a clear head."

I felt defeated. Defeated and scared. I was scared for Lucy; scared that I would do something else I would regret later. Reluctantly, I nodded my head and began the walk to my government-issue vehicle. I drove back to HQ to retrieve my Harley and began my drive back to my house.

When I walked through the door, the house felt empty. There was a distinct hole in its character; a hole Lucy had filled. I looked around at my living room, lingering on the blankets lying haphazardly on the couch. Lucy had insisted on sleeping on the couch. She'd said something about being able to surveil the house from almost every angle. She had tried to laugh it off as some new quirk she'd picked up in New York, but I could tell that, beneath the façade, she was scared to death. The day I found her hysterical, staring at that picture of Adam Jonson, was what had confirmed everything I had suspected about her.

Something bad had happened to her in New York; something that had followed her all the way to Hawaii…


End file.
